The present invention relates to language pronunciation, and more specifically, this invention relates to correcting and/or improving pronunciation.
It is estimated that over 1 billion people are currently learning English worldwide, and according to the British Council, as of the year 2000, there were 750 million people who spoke English as foreign language speakers. In addition, as of the year 2000, it was reported that there were 375 million people who spoke English as a second language. As of 2014, the number of people learning English worldwide increased to 1.5 billion people.
English however, is not the only language that is gaining students. For example, Arabic, Italian, and Spanish are all languages that are taught and learned continually worldwide.
As a language such as English is learned and practiced, some speakers develop and/or normally speak with an accent. Such accents tend to correlate to the geographical location at which the language was learned, the native language of the speaker that is speaking an accent, pronunciation instructions that the speaker was given, etc.